


No leaving behind

by pica



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Perché deve sempre girare tutto attorno a lui?»</i><br/><i>«Hai ragione» questa volta Makoto si limita a sorridere «sei mancato ad entrambi» e lo lascia andare tornando a sedersi. «E’ solo che per lui sarà più difficile ammetterlo, quindi pensavo fosse giusto che lo sapessi».</i><br/>Ovvero tutte quelle volte in cui Rin non ha avuto speranza e l'unica volta in cui si è permesso di crederci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No leaving behind

«Che stai facendo, Tachibana?»  
A Makoto pare fin troppo ovvio quel che sta facendo, ma trova comunque giusto interrompere le proprie faccende per rivolgere un tiepido sorriso a Rin, incrociando quel suo sguardo meravigliato a dubbioso con un pizzico di divertimento.  
«Sto pregando. Vuoi unirti?»  
Rin scuote il capo, come se non ci fosse nemmeno da discutere su una fesseria del genere. Eppure continua a guardarlo cercando di nascondere una vaga curiosità. Makoto ride leggermente, questa volta.  
«Che c’è? Ti sembra strano?»  
«Non capisco perché ti preoccupi ancora di quei pesci. Sono passati tanti anni ormai.»  
Makoto sospira, e senza dir nulla impunta le mani sul terriccio umido, dandosi lo slancio necessario a rialzarsi in piedi. Sfrega distrattamente i palmi fra di loro, liberandosi dei rimasugli di sporco, e poi torna a guardare Rin. Non sembra serbare rancore per nulla e nessuno, mai, e forse è per questo che il rosso si sente in diritto di essere persino più schietto del solito.  
«Rimangono un bel ricordo, non vedo perché dovrei smettere di onorare la loro memoria».  
«Tch» Rin scrolla le spalle e sbuffa qualcosa, guardando altrove, eppure non accenna ad andarsene.  
«Senti» incalza Makoto «cosa ci fai qui in giro? La tua scuola non è dalla parte opposta?»  
«Si, sto solo facendo una passeggiata, oggi ho il pomeriggio libero, e siccome stanno aggiustando uno dei trampolini della piscina non posso nemmeno allenarmi.»  
«Capisco. Stavi andando verso di là, vero?»  
Rin allunga lo sguardo verso il cammino che segue la stretta stradicciola su cui si affaccia casa di Makoto, non lontano dalla ripida scalinata per il Tempio di Misagozaki. Non risponde, ma entrambi sanno che Haruka abita poco più avanti, non troppo distante dalla direzione che Makoto ha indicato, con un mezzo sorriso che non ha bisogno di risposte.  
«Ti offro qualcosa, ti va?»  
Rin sbuffa, di nuovo, limitandosi a scrollare le spalle. Makoto sa che in fondo gli importa, o forse lo spera solamente – per questo, senza aspettare che l’altro si decida a fare marcia indietro o a trovare una scusa per svignarsela, allunga una mano ed afferra docilmente il suo polso, senza stringerlo né costringerlo a seguirlo, con tanta delicatezza che se volesse, l’altro, potrebbe liberarsi quando lo desidera.  
Eppure Rin non lo fa, e Makoto si accorge del bagliore di meraviglia prender possesso del suo sguardo agitato.  
«Che stai facendo?» domanda, come sempre sulla difensiva.  
«Cerco di convincerti a restare».  
Rin ride, come a prendersi gioco di lui, ma lo fa nervosamente.  
«Non ti ricordavo così schietto, Makoto».  
Makoto, invece, lo fa con molta più grazia, per nulla agitato.  
«Sei stato via per tanto tempo» si limita ad osservare, e poi gli lascia il polso. «Allora, vieni?» e Rin per una volta si lascia andare, ed il suo viso per un attimo si rilassa, i piedi non sono più ostilmente puntati a terra, le spalle cedono ed il corpo vibra, per poco, della sua risata contenuta, un po’ divertita ed un po’ sinceramente sorpresa, ma in qualche modo piacevole, rilassante. A Makoto ricorda un po’ i vecchi tempi, ed è una sensazione che non gli dispiace affatto. A lui piaceva quel Rin. Quello che si infiammava per ogni piccola cosa, ma lo faceva con garbo e con l’entusiasmo giusto, quello che era in grado di provare ammirazione senza provare allo stesso tempo la rabbia meschina della sconfitta, e che sapeva sorridere quando qualcuno nuotava più veloce di lui, perché tanto avrebbe trovato un modo per batterlo, prima o poi – anzi, quella sarebbe diventata la sua ragione per migliorare -, e nel farlo si sarebbe divertito a tal punto che la vittoria sarebbe decisamente passata in secondo piano.  
È pensando a lui in questo modo che indietreggia di un passo, verso la porta, spingendola e lasciandola così, aperta, senza aggiungere nient’altro. Sa che Rin entrerà solo se lo vorrà, e ugualmente se ne andrà, quindi gli volta le spalle con il cuore leggero, perché l’ultima cosa che vuole è sapere che l’altro si ostini a mentire riguardo ai propri sentimenti. Su di sé, su lui, su  _loro_  – e su Haruka. Non gli piace che menta proprio su Haruka, fra tutti.  
E alla fine, quando si è già sbarazzato delle pantofole e ha raggiunto la cucina, ascolta il rumore quasi impercettibile della porta che si chiude, e allora prende dell’acqua dal frigorifero e si accomoda senza fretta al tavolo, con due bicchieri fra le mani e le gambe incrociate, allungando un’occhiata verso l’entrata della stanza.  
«Stai scherzando? Acqua? Quella la trovo alla fontanella qua fuori».  
«Dimmi cosa ti va, allora» commenta Makoto nel momento esatto in cui Rin si siede su uno dei cuscini attorno al tavolo, dal lato opposto al suo. Scrolla le spalle ed allunga un’occhiata distratta alla finestra.  
«Qui non è proprio cambiato niente, vero?» domanda, e forse del tutto inaspettatamente a giudicare dal mondo in cui lo sguardo di Makoto dirotta verso di lui, con un fondo di meraviglia genuina, attendendo qualche istante prima di ribattere.  
«Ti ricordi com’era casa mia?» domanda.  
«No, intendo qui. Questa città. Voi.»  
«Voi?»  
Rin lo guarda, ora, senza asprezza né sorriso, solo lo sguardo immobile e vagamente impaziente, e qualcosa negli occhi che suggerisce che sanno entrambi di cosa stia parlando.  
Makoto sorride e lo fa con dolcezza, incrinando piano le labbra da un lato senza smettere di guardarlo, anche quando lui si ostina a tenere occupati gli occhi altrove. Non riesce a capire se sia nervoso o semplicemente sovrappensiero e la cosa un po’ lo spaventa, come se si rendesse conto solo ora di non essere più un grado di leggergli in faccia quello che gli passa per la testa, come riusciva a fare un tempo. Dev’essere stata la lontananza, pensa, perché con Haruka ci riesce ancora, la maggior parte delle volte, ma dopo tutto da lui non si è mai separato.  
«Senti» è Rin ad interrompere il silenzio «non so perché sono venuto qui, è una cosa stupida, penso che me ne tornerò a casa» ed impunta le mani sul tavolo, con tutta l’intenzione di alzarsi – eppure indugia, per un istante solo, e a Makoto dà l’impressione che ogni fibra del suo corpo gli stia gridando di aggrapparsi forte a lui e di non lasciarlo andare, di fermarlo subito e di ordinargli di restare, fosse anche per la scusa più sciocca che riesce a trovare e  
«Aspetta» prova ad accontentarlo.  
Per la seconda volta Rin avverte le dita lunghe e sottili di Makoto chiudersi attorno al polso. Abbassa gli occhi, come a sincerarsi che non si tratti solo di un’impressione o di una beffarda aspettativa – eppure lui è lì, con il corpo sporto in avanti, mezzo poggiato sul tavolo ed un braccio allungato verso di lui, con due occhi che sorridono talmente piano che il sorriso potrebbe spegnersi da un momento all’altro, eppure non lo fa solo perché c’è lui a guardarlo, o forse solo perché è abituato così, ed in ogni caso è sfacciatamente bello, delicatamente bello, troppo bello per essere vero, tanto che a Rin manca il fiato per un attimo, e nello stesso istante si sente cedere, come se qualcosa si rompesse sotto i suoi piedi e lui non potesse far altro che ascoltare il rumore dei pezzi andare in frantumi e dispiacersi del danno quando ormai è troppo tardi.  
«Cosa c’è?» domanda, e la voce vibra di una leggera ostilità, solamente accennata. Lui non voleva sembrare aggressivo, però.  
«Rin, non c’è bisogno che tu ti senta così».  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Ora dovrei andare».  
Ritrae il polso verso di sé, eppure la resistenza opposta da Makoto è più tenace di quanto si aspettasse. Non lo lascia andare.  
Al contrario  
lo trascina giù  
e lo bacia.  
Piano, sulla fronte, come se non volesse far rumore per disturbarlo. E in effetti non lo fa.  
«Non hai bisogno di sentirti lasciato indietro. Gli sei mancato» glielo sussurra sulla pelle, sembra un segreto, di quelli piccoli piccoli che per il resto del mondo sarebbero nient’altro che fiato e parole ridicole e senza senso e invece, all’orecchio giusto, sanno bene come togliere il respiro e ribaltare anche quelle verità che credevi ormai incrollabili. È uno di quei segreti che aspetti una vita per sentirti dire, e quando arrivano forse avresti preferito farne a meno.  
Rin sbuffa senza energia, come se non volesse farlo davvero, ma non si sposta.  
«Perché deve sempre girare tutto attorno a lui?»  
«Hai ragione» questa volta Makoto si limita a sorridere «sei mancato ad entrambi» e lo lascia andare tornando a sedersi. «E’ solo che per lui sarà più difficile ammetterlo, quindi pensavo fosse giusto che lo sapessi».  
«Te l’ha detto lui?»  
«No».  
«E allora come fai ad esserne sicuro?»  
Makoto sorride placidamente.  
«Perché dopo tutto questo tempo ho imparato ad interpretare i suoi silenzi, dal momento che non parla mai di sé. E dal momento che hai già detto un paio di volte di volertene andare ma sei ancora qui a domandarmi come faccio a sapere che gli manchi, be’… immagino che dopotutto ti interessi».  
«Tachibana, è passato tanto tempo, non siamo più bambini e io-»  
«Non fa niente, Rin» lo interrompe. La curva delle labbra si è fatta una sottile linea retta, e la voce è inaspettatamente più seria, quanto basta a convincere il rosso a smettere davvero di parlare. «Non devi spiegarmi, va bene così. Volevo solo che lo sapessi. Però…» e lentamente si alza, aggira il tavolo e si china verso Rin, avvicinando il viso al suo, quasi senza malizia, e di certo senza sfiorarlo. Non sorride, e Rin non riesce a capire se siano questi i momenti in cui riesce a scorgere davvero un po’ del vero Makoto, oppure se debba continuare a desiderare l’ _altro_  Makoto, quello che sorride, che ha sempre una parola gentile per chiunque e  riesce a trovare le parole giuste anche quando senti il mondo crollarti addosso.  
Per un attimo rimane immobile a fissarlo, le labbra si dischiudono, Rin vorrebbe dire o fare qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa, accidenti, anche allontanarlo da sé e scappare via – ma dalle sua bocca esce solo fiato, vuoto e insonoro, confuso, arrabbiato e spaesato.  _Però?_ , si domanda, ma non ha davvero il coraggio di chiederglielo. Non è nemmeno sicuro di voler sentire il seguito.  
Forse perché, come sperava, un seguito non esiste affatto.  
Makoto si inginocchia di fianco a lui, ed è composto ed elegante come sempre, nonostante il suo corpo grande e massiccio. E’ bello, ma d’altronde lo è sempre stato, e Rin lo ha sempre saputo. Ed ora gli sorride, di nuovo.  _Quale Makoto sei, tu?_  
«Che importa se è passato tanto tempo?» lo domanda come fosse l’obiezione più naturale al mondo. «Puoi ancora chiamarmi Makoto. Tachibana è troppo formale» si spinge in avanti e gli sfiora le labbra «Rin.»  
«Mako- che stai facendo?»  
Makoto raddrizza la schiena e lo guarda, appena meravigliato.  
«Scusa» soffia, distrattamente, mentre cerca di decifrare lo sguardo vacillante del rosso. Confusione? Vergogna? Rabbia?  
 _Paura?_  
«Lasciami in pace» Rin punta le mani sul tavolo e si alza, e la sua voce vibra di rabbia – ma forse non è solo quello. «Me ne vado.»  
«Rin!»  
Makoto urla contro il nulla, contro una porta sbattuta. È troppo tardi e Rin è già in strada.

 

_ __ ___ ____ ___ __ _

 

  
_Al vecchio molo alle nove. Non farti aspettare._   


   
Sembra tutto così stupido ora che è qui, un occhio alla luna già alta in cielo e l’altro buttato sulla strada, illuminata solo a tratti dai vecchi lampioni appena fuori dal porto. Basterebbero pochi passi e sarebbe dall’altra parte del lungomare, potrebbe affondare le scarpe nella sabbia, allungare un’occhiata all’orizzonte inghiottito dalla notte, osservare i riflessi tremolanti delle luci sul letto piatto del mare, come fossero sciami di lucciole che volano verso nord. E invece quel primo passo ancora non lo fa, e non guarda nemmeno il mare, si limita ad ascoltarne il rumore e lo tranquillizza l’idea di armonizzare il proprio respiro con il suo ritmo pacato – gli riporta alla mente vecchi ricordi, tutti quegli strani discorsi di Haruka che non ha mai afferrato del tutto. Sull’acqua, su come sia viva e possa sentirti. E su come sia inutile tentare di dominarla o di volersi lasciar dominare, quando la cosa migliore è semplicemente lasciarsi andare e sopravvivere all’onda, chiudere gli occhi, sentirla su di sé e non avere paura, perché tanto a galla si ritorna sempre, a patto di smettere di agitarsi.  
È una cosa stupida, non sa nemmeno perché sia venuto. Haruka non gli aveva mai scritto prima, e di certo non l’ha fatto in questi ultimi anni. E lui non si è nemmeno domandato  _perché ora?_ , si è semplicemente messo a ridere, combattendo l’urgente impulso di scaraventare il cellulare contro il muro, ed è scappato di corsa in piscina, senza accorgersi che all’inizio degli allenamenti mancassero quasi due ore.  
Eppure alla fine ha ceduto, ed ora per un po’ guarda la luna, poi getta un occhio sulla strada senza indugiare sulla linea piatta del mare che all’orizzonte pare un cielo a sé, con la sua luna e le sue stelle.  
Un’onda pigra si infrange sul bagnasciuga e poi viene risucchiata verso il mare, ma per il resto non c’è che silenzio. Ed è per questo che, alle nove e tredici minuti, Rin decide di voltarsi per tornare a casa.  
«Rin?»  
Ma qualcuno lo ferma. Una voce familiare, ma non quella che si aspettava di sentire.  
«Makoto?»  
Quando si volta di nuovo, Makoto è in piedi che gli sorride, sotto la luce di uno dei lampioni, con i piedi nudi affondati nella sabbia e le scarpe appese alle dita.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» gli domanda, ponderando la sorpresa, guardingo.  
«La stessa cosa che stai facendo tu, credo».  
«E cosa ne sai di cosa sto facendo io?»  
«Non stai aspettando qualcuno?»  
Rin aggrotta la fronte e gli lancia un’occhiata tagliente, quasi offesa.  
«Non sono affari tuoi, comunque. E stavo giusto tornando a casa, quindi…»  
«Rin?»  
La meraviglia genuina e limpida nella voce che s’insinua fra di loro costringe Rin a rivalutare i propri programmi, e nel voltarsi si sente già il cuore in gola, un mezzo respiro mozzato prima di altri che salgono ruvidi contro la gola – deglutisce a vuoto, ed Haruka è lì che lo guarda dal mezzo della strada, sinceramente stupito.  
La sorpresa di Rin dura giusto un istante – quello che precede un leggero sbuffo dal naso, vagamente infastidito.  _Forzatamente_  infastidito.  
«Cosa volevi?»  
«Cosa?» domanda Haruka, distrattamente.  
«Non guardarmi con quella faccia, mi hai scritto quel messaggio ed io sono venuto. Potevi almeno dirmi cosa volevi».  
Haruka lo guarda per un istante senza fare nulla, come a soppesare le sue parole per trarne un senso, una loro logica sconosciuta, ma quando apre bocca non sembra aver trovato nulla di degno di essere considerato.  
«Non ti ho mandato nessun messaggio».  
E la cosa, a quanto pare, fa infuriare Rin.  
Muove un passo avanti, e poi subito un altro ed altri ancora, rapide falcate che bruciano le distanze in un istante, come fanno anche il suo braccio e la sua mano, e le dita che si stringono con improvvisa prepotenza attorno al colletto della maglia di Haruka. Sono viso contro viso, ma se potesse Rin gli ringhierebbe addosso.  
«Mi prendi per il culo? Prima mi scrivi di punto in bianco, poi ti presenti qui in ritardo e mi dici pure di non avermi mai chiesto di venire? Ti sembro un idiota, eh, Haru?»  
«Rin» una mano si posa sulla sua spalla. È quella di Makoto.  «Per favore, calmati» lo prega.  
«Io non ti ho mai scritto» interviene di nuovo Haruka, guadagnandone solamente un secondo strattone, mentre la presa della mano di Makoto si fa più decisa attorno alla spalla di Rin.  
«E perché… perché saresti qui, allora?» ringhia lui, e non riesce davvero a capire.  
«Perché io gliel’ho chiesto» interviene Makoto.  
«Cosa?» Rin lancia un’occhiata ad Haruka ma lui si limita a fissarlo, senza aggiungere nient’altro, e solo così capisce che è la verità. Che Haruka, dopotutto, non ne sa davvero nulla. Che non è venuto per lui, ma per Makoto.  
Allenta le dita attorno alla sua maglia, lascia cadere il braccio pesante lungo il fianco e ride, piano e tra sé, quasi senza far rumore.  
«Che cazzo di stronzata» scuote il capo e stringe le spalle, gettando entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni «me ne vado, vi lascerò qui a fare… be’, qualsiasi cosa avreste dovuto fare. Mi viene il voltastomaco».  
«Aspetta, Rin» e questa volta è la voce di Haruka a fermarlo «è vero che hai ricevuto un messaggio da me?»  
«E’ vero» lo precede di nuovo Makoto «l’ho scritto io».  
Gli altri due reagiscono all’uniscono. Rin si volta, con un’espressione turbata ed incredula sul viso, mentre Haruka si limita a sollevare le palpebre e puntare immediatamente lo sguardo su di lui, tanto azzurro da ricordare la superficie del mare baciata dal sole, e tanto limpido, anche ora, da lasciare intendere perfettamente a Makoto la sorpresa celata dietro alla sua occhiata immobile.  
«Cosa?» chiedono entrambi, anche se è Rin a metterci più veemenza.  
Le labbra di Makoto si piegano in un sorriso sbilenco, breve.  
«E’ la verità» guarda per un attimo Rin prima di cercare gli occhi di Haruka, ma non riesce a indugiare sul suo sguardo troppo a lungo. E questa sembra l’unica giustificazione che è disposto a fornire.  
«Cosa significa, Tachibana?» la voce di Rin è nervosa, sibila fra i denti stretti.  
E quando non giunge risposta, se non un piccolo sorriso gelato sulle labbra di Makoto, è Haruka a domandarlo. «Makoto?» chiede, incerto, con la stessa incertezza che costringe il suo compagno ad indugiare, a guadagnare tempo gettando un’occhiata verso la sabbia e poi mordendosi le labbra, tormentandosi con quel suo sorriso che sembra quasi godere di tutta questa indecisione. Come se non si fosse già preparato a lungo, per questo. Come se non fosse già difficile, prima, senza che loro due – senza che Rin, ed Haruka, iniziassero a domandare spiegazioni in quel modo. C’è Haruka che lo guarda come se non sapesse che aspettarsi, e non è quello che voleva. E poi c’è Rin, povero Rin, lo sta facendo disperare per nulla, e non è quello di cui ha bisogno, né quello che lui voleva, di nuovo.  
«Va tutto bene» riesce solo a dire, e si sente uno sciocco «io volevo solo che andasse così. Che potessimo incontrarci ancora una volta, noi tre e basta. Non sapevo come altro fare, quindi…» stringe le spalle e le labbra. Ora sembra tutto più facile. Sì, si sente anche più leggero. Si sente meglio.  
È Rin il primo a rispondere, o quanto meno a provarci.  
«Tu volevi…» scuote il capo, ancora incredulo «spero sia uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, perché se non lo è…»  
«Non lo è» lo precede Makoto.  
«E allora che significa?»  
«Esattamente quello che ho detto»  
«Mi hai rubato il cellulare, Makoto» la voce distaccata di Haruka quasi stona, fra le loro, ma si insinua con una facilità che fa quasi rabbrividire gli altri due, guadagnandosi immediatamente i loro sguardi.  
«Io…»  
«Perché?» incalza il moro.  
Makoto apre e chiude le labbra, sembra mormorare qualcosa, ma nessuno sente niente – ed è quello, precisamente, il momento in cui Rin perde la pazienza.  
«Adesso basta» allunga un gomito verso Makoto e lo strattona via, prima di allontanarsi a grandi passi, lungo la strada sempre più buia «siete patetici, lasciatemi stare».  
Haruka lo ferma. E’ una stretta decisa, tutte quante le dita chiuse attorno al suo polso sinistro, senza domandare il permesso né averne davvero bisogno. Eppure, a bloccarlo del tutto, è la presa delicata e forte di Makoto. La riconoscerebbe fra altre mille, perché nessuna sarebbe come la sua, e nessuna sarebbe uguale a quella di Haruka, altrettanto insolente, altrettanto odiosamente irresistibile.  
E nell’attimo esatto in cui si sofferma a guardarli e non sa cosa fare – no, lui  _crede_  di non sapere cosa fare – ha già intuito tutto, e di certo non finirà con lui che volta le spalle, con lui che se ne va, ancora una volta. Ha già capito, dopotutto, che loro non lo permetteranno.  
«Lasciatemi andare» e forse non ci crede nemmeno lui. Non abbastanza.  
«Rin, ti prego, non fraintendere» inizia Makoto «non volevo prendermi gioco di te né ferirti, anzi» e in qualche modo fatica a continuare. Non trova le parole adatte. Esistono, poi, parole adatte per  _questo_?  
«Lascia perdere» Rin scuote il capo. Makoto ha abbandonato la sua mano, ma la presa di  Haruka è ancora saldamente aggrappata al suo polso. «Anche tu. Per favore» aggiunge, senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di guardare Haruka. Si sente solo stanco ed afflitto, forse persino umiliato, e ha voglia di andare a casa.  
Ma Haruka non obbedisce. Stringe più forte, quasi con rabbia.  
«Io non c’entro niente, ma non mi va che tu lo chiami Tachibana, né che tu te ne vada via, adesso» cerca il suo sguardo e lo trova, per un istante, puntando gli occhi immobili nei suoi, appena più vacillanti. «Rimani» gli dice.  
Ma Rin scuote il capo senza esitazione, come se avesse già deciso ogni cosa.  
«Lasciami» ripete.  
«Perché?» chiede Haruka. Forse per prendere tempo, forse perché se lo domanda davvero. Il rosso sbotta e guarda altrove, le labbra si piegano in un sorriso storto, che pare prendersi gioco della sua innocenza – o del proprio sconforto. O di entrambi.  
«Sei stupido? O lo fai apposta?»  
Haruka lo fissa e basta.  
«Per voi sarà facile, in questi anni siete rimasti sempre assieme, no? Come ai vecchi tempi, inseparabili. Io ormai sono di troppo» scrolla le spalle, quasi con indifferenza «quindi lasciatemi in pace. Non sono in vena di stupide rimpatriate».  
«Ma noi-»  
Makoto cerca le parole, ma Haruka è più veloce questa volta.  
«Credo che sia tu lo stupido che non capisce. Non saltare a conclusioni affrettate se non sai come stanno le cose, per favore».  
«Cosa?»  
«Haruka ha ragione» sospira Makoto «devi aver frainteso, noi non ci siamo mai separati, è vero» e per un istante sorride, piano, con leggerezza «però non è più stato lo stesso senza di te». Lentamente allunga una mano e gli sfiora il braccio, quasi a chiedere permesso, e quando Rin non si scosta e non indietreggia lo ottiene. Insinua dolcemente le dita fra le sue e sorride, stringendole con cura. «Bentornato» dice «mi sei mancato» questa volta senza sbagliare.  
Haruka schiude le labbra e guarda altrove. Forse le gote arrossano appena sulla punta, ma è troppo buio per esserne sicuri, anche se Rin se lo domanda quando sposta lo sguardo attonito da Makoto a lui, aspettandosi qualcosa.  
«Come ti ho già detto, vale per entrambi» aggiunge Makoto.  
«E come ti ho già detto» sibila Rin «è passato troppo tempo, ormai sono di troppo».  
«Ti abbiamo aspettato» confida Haruka.  
Rin deglutisce a vuoto lo guarda per un po’ e poi passa lo sguardo a Makoto – gli manca il respiro, o forse no, non è davvero quello il problema, forse i suoi polmoni funzionano alla grande, e di aria ce n’è fin troppa da respirare.  
Forse il problema è solamente che aveva perso la speranza – che era stato più facile così, dimenticarsi di loro, dimenticarsi di tutto e andare avanti, seppellendo i ricordi e negando l’amicizia. Ma l’amore – quello – lo puoi davvero imbrogliare?  
«Voi due non…?» è una goccia di speranza che riaffiora, che lui lascia passare.  
Makoto sorride e Haruka scuote brevemente il capo.  
«Nemmeno una volta? Nemmeno all’inizio?»  
«No» conferma Makoto.  
«Nemmeno… dopo tanto tempo?»  
Una scossa di capo per negare.  
Rin schiocca nervosamente la lingua sul palato, getta lo sguardo lontano ma subito lo riporta su di loro. «Non potrei mai perdonarvi se mi state mentendo» ribadisce, ma non attende risposta. Scivola via abilmente dalla presa di entrambi prima di muovere alcuni passi verso la spiaggia, prima lentamente, come pensieroso, poi sempre più veloce, fino a tramutare la camminata in corsa leggera, e la corsa leggera in una rincorsa decisa che termina con vivaci schizzi d’acqua che si sollevano inglobando il suo tuffo, ed  il mare disturbato che riverbera non appena la sua testa riemerge, completamente fradicia. L’ombra appena più scura fra le sue labbra suggerisce un sorriso, ma in qualche modo sia Haruka che Makoto sentono il bisogno di avvicinarsi, per verificarlo con i proprio occhi. I vestiti di Rin, abbandonati lungo il tragitto, giacciono appena prima che il bagnasciuga arrivi ad inumidire la sabbia asciutta.  
Makoto si volta ed incontra lo sguardo di Haruka, gli sorride e gli prende la mano, ed un attimo dopo stanno già calpestando la sabbia, stranamente tiepida sotto i piedi del castano. Un brivido gli corre lungo la schiena non appena l’acqua si spinge fino a loro, arrampicandosi su per le caviglie. Si ferma, e lo stesso fa Haruka, un passo dietro a lui. Lascia la sua mano, si sfila frettolosamente le scarpe e poi torna al suo fianco, e lo osserva con un velo quasi impercettibile di preoccupazione sulle labbra strette e le sopracciglia vagamente aggrottate.  
«Tutto a posto?» gli domanda.  
Makoto gli sorride piano dopo un attimo breve di meraviglia che si tiene per sé.  
«Tranquillo».  
Allora Haruka gli appoggia un bacio debole sulla guancia prima di sfilarsi frettolosamente la maglia ed i pantaloni e avanzare dove il mare si fa più profondo. Il brivido dell’acqua che tocca l’addome dura solo un attimo e si accorge di trovare quasi piacevole il momento in cui il suo corpo lo costringe a distrarsi da tutto il resto.  
Eppure Rin se ne sta lì davanti, lo fissa con quegli occhi che sembrano perennemente affogati in una lacrima di rancore, anche quando stanno sorridendo – e comunque non è questo il caso, perché non gli sorride né tanto meno lo sta invitando verso di sé e la cosa lo fa stare un po’ male, come sempre del resto. Lui sta sulla difensiva  ed Haruka si domanda cosa debba fare per farsi passare questa stupida paura di fargli male.  
«Vuoi provare chi è più veloce?» domanda Rin, meno sprezzante del solito. Haruka si chiede se creda davvero in quello che dice o se si sia solo creato un pretesto per sorridere d’arroganza quando vorrebbe solo prenderlo a pugni, o magari piangere.  
Avanza in ogni caso, due passi leggeri sul fondale soffice. Due passi che durano un attimo troppo breve.  
«Devi deciderti, Rin» dice.  
E lo dice come se pensasse a queste parole per la prima volta solo adesso, vedendolo, e invece le ha in mente da anni. Le ha in mente da quando l’ha visto piangere per la prima ed ultima volta, a bordo vasca e con il corpo piccolo e tremante, là dove tutti i loro sogni erano nati e non meritavano di infrangersi.  
«Vuoi andare avanti o vuoi aggrapparti a una stupida battaglia persa?» incalza, e la rabbia di Rin sembra crescere di pari passo, come fosse inevitabilmente intrecciata alla sua determinazione.  
«Taci, Haruka» un imperativo che ha il sapore di un ruggito trattenuto.  
«No» è la risposta «prima decidi. Passato e presente non esistono assieme».  
Rin ride, ma è un po’ come se volesse piangere.  
«Quello che è successo fra noi non mi interessa più. Io sono  _già_  andato avanti, ma nel mio presente non puoi esserci tu, Haruka. È passato troppo te-»  
 _È passato troppo tempo._ Quante stronzate gli tocca sentire, ancora?  
Makoto si getta in avanti con ancora tutti i vesti addosso, preoccupato.  
Rin inciampa all’indietro. Ha gli occhi sbarrati. Ha gli occhi pieni di Haruka, ed un bacio sulle labbra che sembra voler divorare lui assieme a tutte le parole che gli stava rovesciando addosso.  
Brutte parole, pensa Rin. Parole necessarie, aggiunge poi una voce nella sua testa, forse la stessa che spinge perché un paio di lacrime si lascino scivolare finalmente lungo le guance – ma lui non vuole piangere  e non lo farà, non finché non si sarà convinto che loro meritano di vederlo così.  
Allora solleva le mani per aggrapparle alle spalle di Haruka, affonda i polpastrelli e poi le unghie, graffiando di rosso la pelle sbiancata, e quando l’altro cerca di ritrarsi gli ruba respiro, pretendendo un secondo bacio, più ruvido e possessivo, che sarà lui a comandare questa volta.  
Entrambi sentono la voce lontana e preoccupata di Makoto, ed entrambi credono di sentirla chiamare il proprio nome, ma nel giro di un attimo smettono di opporsi uno all’altro ed iniziano a cercarsi.  
Un livido chiaro si affaccia sulla spalla di Haruka, le unghie di Rin scivolano giù, lungo il suo braccio, tracciando una debole linea che svanisce al passaggio fino ad affogare in acqua, senza fermarsi, cadendo ancora per poi risalire e puntarsi al petto.  
Non ha bisogno di spingerlo troppo perché Makoto è esattamente dove lo voleva. Ed ora sono finalmente loro tre, alla resa dei conti: Makoto accoglie la schiena di Haruka contro il proprio petto nudo, abbracciando i suoi fianchi come se gli fossero mancati per un’eternità, e Rin non smette di chiudere i denti sulle labbra gonfie del moro, tanto da fargli dubitare del fatto che si tratti di baci o morsi.  
«Mako…» solo per un attimo Haruka riesce a liberarsi, e la voce si incaglia senza forza fra i denti e le labbra mentre si spinge contro le spalle di Makoto, quasi impaurito. Un paio di labbra gli poggiano un bacio delicato sul collo e poi sulla nuca, quasi ad accogliere silenziosamente le sua richiesta d’aiuto. Rin caccia una smorfia di disgusto, quindi afferra Haruka per le braccia e lo costringe a voltarsi, spingendolo verso l’altro – si sporge in avanti e ruba un bacio doloroso a Makoto prima di ritrarsi a guardarlo con rabbia.  
«Vi aspettate che io ci creda? Che voi due-»  
«Sta’ zitto, Rin» lamenta Haruka, ma forse gli manca un po’ il fiato e non riesce a sembrare deciso come vorrebbe. Raccoglie un pugno di buona volontà, rotea il busto ed allunga un braccio verso di lui, cingendogli il collo e trascinandolo a sé. Lo bacia ed intanto, sott’acqua, stringe forte le dita attorno a quelle di Makoto, forse per chiedergli scusa, o forse perché ha paura che voglia andare via, adesso, e lui non vuole che lo faccia. A costo di sembrare egoista, non vuole. Gli sta bene che siano entrambi lì, gli sta bene non aver bisogno di scegliere e non domandarsi se infondo anche loro desiderano lo stesso.  
Quando ha bisogno di respirare abbandona per un attimo le labbra di Rin, che però non ha tempo di aspettare. Li spinge entrambi verso la riva, dove l’acqua si fa sempre più bassa fino a raggiungere a malapena metà polpaccio. Avrebbe preferito un letto caldo, ma forse un posto del genere è più adatto al modo in cui tutti e tre sembrano volersi consumare, rubandosi fiato dopo aver generato un inspiegabile bisogno di averne ancora e ancora.  
Rin si siede sul bagnasciuga e trascina Haruka di fianco a sé e, per la prima volta, stringendogli i capelli sta attento a non fargli troppo male.  
Makoto si inginocchia davanti al rosso e gli bacia il collo scoperto, mentre lui sta facendo lo stesso con il petto di Haruka. Gli accarezza i fianchi con cura, una dolcezza che è quasi fuori posto, e poi trascina l’elastico dei suoi boxer e si china fra le cosce.  
Rin, senza trattenersi, esala un gemito contro una guancia di Haruka e lui, mordendosi, arrossisce e decide di fermarsi per un attimo a guardarlo.  
«Rin» lo chiama, ma con un filo di voce talmente debole che forse non vuole nemmeno essere sentito. Infatti, senza tentare oltre, gli raccoglie le guance fra le mani, gli solleva il mento e getta gli occhi nei suoi, trovandoli un po’ spaesati, ma esattamente come se li aspettava – non meno agitati del solito, anche se incorniciati da un filo di pelle paonazza e resi tremanti dal respiro affannato che gli sta causando Makoto.  
Vorrebbe chiedergli se la sua è rabbia o solamente paura, e se è paura vorrebbe dirgli che non deve averne più perché lo faranno sentire come avrebbe dovuto sempre sentirsi, senza dubitare: parte del loro tutto. Eppure non riesce a trovare parole per spiegargli un concetto così elementare, e allora lo fa con un bacio, che forse è molto più complicato ma in fondo dovrebbe andare bene lo stesso.  
Un bacio esasperato eppure in qualche modo accorto.  
Un bacio che trascina fuori, senza possibilità d’appello, la prima ed ultima lacrima di Rin.  
«Rin?» domanda di nuovo, lievemente preoccupato quando avverte la striscia umida rigare anche la sua guancia e sente un singhiozzo leggero, non suo, morirgli in gola – e si allontana per un attimo, perché questa volta si aspetta di essere sentito, e si aspetta anche una risposta.  
E invece Rin geme, si strofina frettolosamente il braccio sulla guancia e geme ancora, lasciando Haruka immobile a guardarlo, come terrorizzato.  
Ma Haruka non sa che quella lacrima è solo l’ennesimo dei sorrisi, solamente un po’ meno sprezzante e più sincero, decisamente più felice.  
Anche Makoto si alza poco dopo, posando un sorriso tiepido sui corpi degli altri due, protesi l’uno contro l’altro, legati in un abbraccio aggrovigliato eppure stranamente tenero. Haruka stringe Rin come se volesse inglobarlo dentro di sé, come se volesse farlo suo per proteggerlo sempre. Li bacia entrambi sulla tempia, carezza loro i capelli e lecca via il sapore di salsedine dalla spalla di Rin, e in qualche modo sente che ogni tassello sta finalmente tornando al suo posto.  
Alla fine Rin raddrizza la schiena e scivola via dall’abbraccio, senza guardare in faccia nessuno dei due. Haruka sembra preoccupato, Makoto un po’ meno – ma forse lo è lo stesso. Sorride e gli domanda «Rin?» ma si capisce benissimo che in realtà gli sta domandando “è tutto a posto?”.  
«Non so se… voglio» scuote il capo, il rosso, ed Haruka per un attimo cerca lo sguardo di Makoto, come se potesse trovarci una risposta alle proprie paure.  
«Rin, ti abbiamo aspettato» assicura Makoto parlando piano «ha sempre funzionato così, da allora. Io, te e Haru. Non può essere altrimenti».  
Rin deglutisce a vuoto e guarda altrove, ma la sua esitazione basta convincere Haruka a farsi avanti.  
«Che- che significa che non vuoi?» domanda un po’ di fretta, allarmato, senza far caso alla voce che si alza appena. Rin non può fare a meno di guardarlo, meravigliato.  
«Non ho detto così, ho detto che non lo so…»  
«Be’, che significa allora?» insiste.  
Makoto sorride, Haruka lo guarda malissimo, come tradito, ma Rin capisce che l’altro ha già la risposta. Quella che lui non ha il coraggio di dare.  
«Rin» le dita di Makoto gli scivolano fra le cosce, trascinando con sé gocce d’acqua salata fino ad insinuarsi in un punto che fa trasalire il rosso. «Prima o poi succederà, lo sai. Se non sarà adesso, aspetteremo» gli assicura, e lo accarezza ancora strappandogli fiato e ragione assieme.  
Ma alla fine non riesce a mantenere alto il muro della sua ostinazione, Rin. Chiude gli occhi, li stringe, abbassa il capo ed afferra il polso di Makoto fra le proprie gambe e gli intima di non smettere. Il più grande non si lascia meravigliare e lo trascina verso di sé, indietreggiando  sulla sabbia fino ad immergere nuovamente i polpacci e poi le cosce, fino all’addome e infine al petto – Haruka li segue senza esitazione, e questa volta è Rin che finisce nello spazio fra loro due, rinchiuso fra un paio di corpi che potrebbero farlo affogare più del mare che li sta inghiottendo, con calma, restando quasi in disparte senza farsi sentire.  
Da qui in poi Makoto non ha più bisogno di chiedere permesso. Volta Rin di spalle ed affida le sue labbra ad Haruka, che le ruba per sé e non ha affatto intenzione di lasciarle andare. Le dita di Makoto si insinuano fra le natiche, spingono con accortezza, prima, e con un pizzico di decisione in più dopo, scivolando a fatica dentro di lui.  
Oltre al riverbero del mare si sente solamente il gemito esalato da Rin.  
Makoto inizia a spingere delicatamente, massaggiandogli una scapola con la lingua quando la sua schiena si inarca in avanti, protendendosi verso Haruka, e le sue mani si aggrappano ovunque bisognose di un appiglio. Chiude gli occhi e lo morde, e forse gli fa anche un po’ male a giudicare dal lamento che sente, ma in fondo non importa, va bene così, è sempre andata in questo modo fra loro. Non vuole che Haruka lo veda del tutto esposto, non ha mai perso questo insano desiderio di avere il controllo della situazione – di avere il controllo su di  _lui_ , anche quando le dita di Makoto lo stanno penetrando e lui non riesce a fare altro che stringe le mani attorno alle spalle di Haruka per non sprofondare giù e domandare ancora piacere senza contegno.  
Entra un altro dito e lui morde più forte, Haruka gli stringe le dita attorno a un braccio fino a farlo sbiancare pur di non rovinare la melodia dei suoi lamenti d’estasi. Lo trova così bello che per un attimo desidera solo di trovarsi al posto di Makoto, ma sa che forse l’orgoglio di Rin non glielo permetterebbe – e poi si accorge che, da lì, non potrebbe scorgere il modo in cui china la testa in avanti, lasciando oscurare il viso da ciocche bagnate di capelli rossi pur di non lasciarsi guardare, e la maniera in cui si protende verso di lui ad ogni spinta per poi rilassarsi di nuovo verso Makoto, accogliendo ogni movimento come se potesse essere l’ultimo. È sicuro di preferirlo così, in fondo.  
Alla fine, quando Makoto gli spinge leggermente la schiena in avanti per piegarlo verso Haruka, sollevandolo per i fianchi per poi penetrarlo con un energico strattone, Rin non può e non vuole più trattenere la voce. Spalanca le labbra, chiude gli occhi e geme a lungo abbracciato al collo di Haruka, prima di sussurrargli una promessa: «Sarò io a farti venire».  
E lo fa.  
Le mani gli tremano ed il corpo freme ad ogni spinta, ma abbassa il costume di Haruka, chiude le dita attorno alla sua erezione ed inizia ad accarezzarla con una dolcezza che perde subito equilibrio, facendosi più ruvida ed urgente ad ogni affondo.  
Gemono tutti e tre. Haruka in maniera più lasciva, a labbra appena schiuse, gettando ogni lamento estatico direttamente contro i timpani di Rin, e Makoto con la voce che si annoda in gola ad ogni pressione, come se la concentrazione gli impedisse di fare davvero rumore, e infine Rin che lascia semplicemente che la voce scivoli via , senza più interesse ad imbrigliarla contro il palato.  
Rin è il primo a venire, aiutato dalle carezze di Haruka, che non tarda molto a sfogare tutto il proprio piacere su di lui. Alla fine, quando è il turno di Makoto, le spinte si fanno sempre più sporadiche, un po’ più superficiali, e l’allentarsi degli spasmi lungo il corpo di Rin permette a quest’ultimo di abbandonarsi stancamente in un abbraccio, raccolto fra i corpi di entrambi finché l’acqua attorno non torna ad essere immobile.  
«Fa freddo» suggerisce Rin ad un certo punto.  
«Davvero?» domanda Haruka, ma nessuno dei tre si muove veramente.  
«Rin?» insiste Makoto, sollevando la guancia dalla sua spalla per guardarlo, come preoccupato che potesse dire sul serio.  
Rin, allora, schiocca la lingua sul palato, infastidito, ed allunga possessivo le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Haruka, costringendo anche Makoto ad avvicinarsi. Sbuffa, scuotendo il capo.  
«Cosa volete che importi?» ed arrossisce appena, senza lasciarsi guardare.  
Quasi non sente più freddo.


End file.
